


Oh no

by Monday_Writes (Lol_bnhalover)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Tord, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, Parent-Child Relationship, Please Don't Hate Me, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Monday_Writes
Summary: After an invention fails, Tord is turned into a baby, only a few months old. Of course, it's up to the rest of the gang to take care of him, and Tom honestly had no plans to get as close to the child commie as he did. Why the hell was he so cute anyway?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been up for wattpad for a long time, time to bless your eyes too!

Edd groaned, pacing back and forth. "So let me get this straight, Tord was messing around with one of his inventions and somehow turned himself into a baby?" He said, stopping to stare at the bundle in toms arms.

"Yep, that's about it. I literally don't know how to fix this mess. Maybe it'll just go away." The eyeless man sighed in annoyance. That goddamn commie was going to be the death of him.

"I mean, he's really cute," Matt said, leaning in to get a closer look at the infant. 

He had fluffy caramel hair, pale skin with freckles splattered across his chubby cheeks. He was very small, probably a few months to a year old. He was asleep, thankfully, and fitted with a diaper and onesie. He indeed was cute.

"How are we gonna do this? Well need to go back out for formula and a crib" edd sighed, though he didn't actually seem all that angry. Just slightly inconvenienced.

"And what if he cries? I need my beauty sleep" matt whined childishly. Tom and edd rolled their eyes, just tired and annoyed. 

"Hush, you'll wake him. Now, We don't have a car seat so we can't really take him with us. Best bet is one of us stays here with him" Tom Sighed, glancing down at the baby. Why was he so goddamn adorable??

"Why don't you stay here? He seems to like you enough" edd smirked, slipping into his black converse. Tom groaned, but matt was already up and pulling on his overcoat. "Don't worry. We'll be back real soon." Edd called over his shoulder as he and matt dashed out the door.

"Fucking traders.." He grumbled. With nothing else to do, tom turned on the TV. He grained as the children began to play. 

Tom was startled by a shriek, the baby in his arms started to cry. Two teary silver orbs stared up at him. "Shit..!" Tom cursed under his breath as Tord sobbed. How do people calm babies again?

Carefully, tom brought tord to his chest, resting his small head on his shoulder and gently bouncing him. "Shh, it's alright. It's alright now. You don't have to cry, shh" he shushed softly, using what little information he remembered from his babysitting days.

Slowly, Tord's cries came to a stop. He gripped Tom's hoodie lightly, blue fabric scrunched in tiny fists. Tiny silver orbs peered at him, tord nibbling on his hoodie. "Hey! That's not food silly," he chuckled, shifting him so he was once again cradling him.

"Ba?" Tord cooed cutely in baby talk, reaching up for tom. ' _Dear lord why the fuck are children so cute?'_ Tom thought, giving tord his finger. Tord sucked on his finger, still staring up at him. "Heh, guess you're hungry." 

Tord squealed in protest when tom removed his hand from his mouth to grab his phone. Tom chuckled at the pouted baby, but quickly dialed edds number for fear tord might start crying again. Hitting speaker, tom sat the device down on the arm of the couch. Happy giggles floated through the air as Tord once again got a hold of toms hand, his grin wide with his front teeth showing.

"Hey, tom. How's tord doing?" Edd chipped over the phone.

"Yeah, he woke up. I think he's hungry, keeps sucking my finger." Tom replied, and tord babbled a bit as if confirming. Matt's squeal could be heard through the phone.

"Well, we're almost home, so don't worry. And Hi tord!" Edd called, receiving a cue in response. Tom huffed, smiling down at the small being in his arms.

* * *

Tord was sitting in toms lap, babbling on incoherently. It was endearing, the way he reacted to the scenes on-screen or the way he would stare up at tom like he was the greatest thing ever. 

Of course, he still wasn't letting go of toms finger, but at least he wasn't biting on it. Even if he only had like 2 teeth that shit hurt! Luckily edd and matt walked in carrying a few bags, and tom was surprised to see Eduardo and Jon carrying a big box.

"We're back! And with help" Edd cheered, dropping some bags onto the couch. He got down on his knees to get eye level with tord. "Hi, tord!" 

"Ahh!" Tord squealed, waving his arms crazily. Edd smiled, meeting toms 'eye'. Cute. Tord was too cute for this world.

"Aww, he's so cute" Jon squealed, leaning against the arm of the chair. Tord looks at him, kicking his legs playfully as he reached out. He babbled loudly, seemingly trying to get him to pick him up.

"I think he likes you Jon" edd chuckled as Jon picked up the Norwegian child. Tord giggled, burying his head in Jon's chest.

"Huh, he really likes people." Tom murmured, and if anyone asked he wasn't at all jealous that tord wanted Jon over him. Nope. It was just that he vowed his life for the infant, and was worried for his safety. Wait- THAT WASN'T ANY FUCKING BETTER! 

"Yeah, he's really social for someone his age. He's probably 6 months old" Jon said. Tord cocked his head curiously. He patted his cheek lightly. "Hey!"

"Jon," said boy turned to Matt, who was holding a bottle full of formula. "Eduardo needs some help setting up the crib. I'll feed him" Tord was handed over the ginger, and Jon left to help.

"You know how to feed a baby?" Edd asked quizzically. Matt nodded, sitting down and cradling tord gently and allowing him to suck on the bottle.

"I raised my little siblings, so I'm pretty good with kids. And we'll need to get some more baby food, he's definitely old enough." Matt said with a grin, surprising them.

"Well then, you'll have to teach us what you know" Edd chuckled. Who'd of thought that matt would be good with kids?

Tord yawned, pushing the bottle away. "Oh, had enough?" Matt handed edd the bottle to be put away before moving tord's head to his shoulder. He lightly padded tord's back until the child burped.

"Wow, you're a natural!" Edd gasped. Matt blushed, rocking tord in his arms as the baby was close to sleep. Tord was soon asleep, peacefully resting in Matt's arms. 

"Yeah…" Tom huffed. Raising an eyebrow, Matt offered tom the sleeping infant. Okay so maybe he was a little more obvious than he would've liked. It didn't matter, he got tord back in his grasp.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile at something so lovingly other than your flask and Susan" His browned haired friend chuckled softly. Tom flushed, but couldn't actually do anything.

"You're lucky there's a sleeping child in my arms, or I'd deck you" he spat angrily. Of course, edd only laughed harder. Matt shook his head fondly. He knew that it didn't matter if tord was asleep or awake, Tom just wanted to hold him. Fucking softy.

* * *

Matt hushed Tord softly, rubbing comforting circles on his back to calm him. His eyes landed on the glowing digital clock by the crib, 2:34 am. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here now, shh, it's alright" he murmured.

Tord's cries eventually turned to sniffles as he stared up at matt in the darkness of his nursery. Matt gave him a tired smile. It seemed tord was determined to stay with the tall ginger, as he wasn't having being put back into his cradle. 

"Seriously?" Matt yawned. The angry pout he received told him all he needed to know. Sighing, Matt moved to sit in the rocking chair he'd put in here. Matt always knew that the chair would come in handy someday. Softly he began singing. 

You've got it all

_You've lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king again_

Matt dozed off as well, still hold tord in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hush Tom, it is perfectly safe," Tord said, twisting in a few more screws to his latest invention. Tom grumbled, watching the Norwegian work. Even if he hated that Commies guts he didn't want him to die or get hurt._

_"Fuck you, commie! I really don't want to clean your guts off the floor" Tord stopped what he was doing to face him, a tight frown on his face. It was like he was offended by the thought of someone worrying over his safety._

_"I know what I'm doing, I think. Not the point, just know it won't fucking kill me you-" a loud clank interrupted him. Tord whipped around to find thick black smoke coming from the device. His eyes widen in fear as a curse slipped past his lips "FÆN!"_

_There was a loud boom as the thing exploded, thick black smoke puffing out and filling the air. Tom cursed under his breath, coughing and fanning his hand in an attempt to clear out the smoke. God fucking dammit, he knew this was going to happen. Fuck him and his feelings or whatever, he should've just left that hentai loving fuck to die by his own stupidity. Loud, piercing shrieks filled the air._

_Tom rushed over to the source, scared that Tord broke something or worse. To his shock, that's not what he found. Instead, lying in a pile of clothes was a baby. He had messy caramel hair and pale skin with freckles dotted across his face. Sobs escape him as his tiny frame shook, coughing sickly._

_Tom scooped up the infant in his arms, wrapping him in the oversized red hoodie. Only Tord could manage such a thing. Tom bounced him as he walked around, trying to calm him. Hearing him cry just made him feel sick. "Can't believe you got yourself into this mess" he grumbled under his breath. Tom just hopped that Tord didn't in hail any smoke. Just in case Tom made sure to gently pat his back._

_After what felt like forever, Tord finally calmed down. He cooed softly as his silver eyes sparkled. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen and Tom's heart wasn't prepared. "S-shh. Go to sleep now" he stammered as he rocked him. Tord yawned, balling up his tiny fists and cuddling closer to the brit. Tom waited until he was sure he was asleep. He sighed in relief, cradling Tord to look at him. It was hard to imagine that this was Tord, being so small and fragile. Soft rosy skin and tear-stained cheeks. Tom gently whipped his tears away, smiling lovingly before he realized what he was doing._

_Groaning, Tom exited the lab and quickly went to find Edd and Matt. He had to shush them before they woke Tord. Edd quickly dashed off to the store to buy some essentials while matt stayed with them. Tom couldn't help admiring the child in his arms._

_Tord stayed asleep until edd returned. Edd was quick in fitting him in a diaper and onesie before putting Tord back to sleep. They all seemed to dislike his tears. "He's so small…" He murmured, gently trailing his hand down Tord's cheek. Edd turned to Tom. No words needed to be said to get Edds point across. How has this happened?_

_Tom explained everything as he was handed Tord back and they moved to the living room. Edd sighed as he began pacing._

_"So, let me get this straight…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cuteness levels are deadly

Edd squealed childishly while taking a least 20 pictures. Matt had fallen asleep in the rocking chair with Tord curled up in his arms. Tom frowned. So what if he was a little jealous, could you really blame him? After all, he had gotten attached to the infant, and Tord had chosen him! It wasn't fair that he was curled up against matt.

"I don't even wanna wake them up." his friend awed from beside him. Tom really needed new friends. 

"Well, tord needs a bath and food," Tom said, rolling his eyes despite the fact no one could tell. Edd suddenly gasped and began to jump around even more wildly. Tom was almost worried he'd bash his head against the door frame. Almost.

"Cute baby tord in a bath ahh~" he squealed. Tom rolled his eyes again, he really needed new friends, walking over to matt and shaking him. Not hard enough to wake tord but enough to get matt up. He blinked blearily. 

"What…?" Matt looked up to tom in confusion. He really needed to be more aware of his surroundings.

"You fell asleep with Tord," Tom said dryly. Matt quickly took note of the sleeping child in his arms. "Come on, we need to give him a bath."

Mat nodded and carefully handed Tord over to tom. He went off to find tord some clothes while edd all but dragged tom to the bathroom. "Ugh, we forgot to buy a baby bath!" Edd grumbled under his breath.

"Ba?" It seemed that Tord had woken up. He looked between the two of them cutely. Edd startled, turning around to the child with a slight smile.

"Yeah, Tordy. You're gonna get a bath. Are you excited?" He grinned, getting down to Tord's level. Tom sure hopped he was or this was going to be a long day. Luckily Tord clapped his hands giddily.

"Ja! Ba, ba!" He squealed happily, words vaguely eligible. Edd gasped softly.

"Of course those were his first words" tom murdered in annoyance. He received a curious look from Tord. "Can you say tom or edd or something?"

"Ba?" Tord helpfully supplied. He was hellbent on that damn bath, wasn't he?

"It's okay little Tordle." Edd giggled. Tom raised an eyebrow at the nick-name but choose not to comment. "Hmm, think the sink will work?" 

"Better than nothing." Tom shrugged, petting tords hair absentmindedly. "Though we should use the kitchen sink since it's bigger."

"Ba!" Tord saif loudly, staring at tom with a hard glare. Well, as hard a glare as you'd get from a baby. 

"Yes, Tord you'll get your bath calm down." Tord in fact would not calm down and would make this fact known by all, specifically Tommy Ridgefield. He reached up and tugged on toms hair harshly. "Ow!" 

"Baf!" Tord said, this time sounding even closer to the word. He was a stubborn baby that was for sure.

"I have never met a child so excited over a bath!" Tom groaned, walking into the kitchen with a gigging edd on his tail. Tom held tord so that they were eye level. "No pulling my hair, okay?" 

Tord nodded, though he likely didn't really understand tom fully. Edd put the stopper in before turning on the water and waiting as the sink filled. He grabbed some of the baby soap and added it in, swirling it around until the water was nice and sudsy. 

"Ready?" Edd asked tord, who looked just about ready to combust with excitement. Tom helped get tord undressed, matt coming in somewhere in the fray with a camera. Tord kicked his legs excitedly, babbling on incoherently.

A high pitched squeal filled the room as edd placed Tord in the warm water. He looked shocked for a moment, splashing the water before a heart-melting smile broke out and he squealed again. He laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world, splashing, and overall having the time of his life.

"Oh... My .. God" edd breathed, clutching his chest as he was overwhelmed by tords cuteness. Matt smiled and moved closer so he could capture everything. This was so going on the internet. Tom knelt and cupped a few bubbles in his hands

"Hey, tord" once he got the child's attention, he gently blew the bubbles I'm his faces. Tord shrieked with laughter, waving his arms and trying to swipe at the bubbles. Tom felt his heart clench. 

"How is it possible to be so cute?" Edd asked, leaning against the counter. His cheeks were red and he had a grin on his face.

"Who knows." Tom shook his head, tapping Tord's nose lightly and watching as he lit up. He grabbed a rag and the baby soap, working the soap into the fabric and praying that Tord wouldn't fight him. Tord most definitely did NOT like having his face, or any part of him for that matter washed and would let everyone know. He whined as Tom tried to wash his face, actually fighting him.

"Come on tordy, it's alright." Matt soothed as tord neared hysterics. Tom really hated the sound of tord crying. It wasn't a pretty sound. Finally, he fished and rinsed of tord, which only made him cry harder. He grabbed a towel and lifted him up, holding him to his chest and calming him down.

"You're alright, see? It's just water, it won't hurt you. Shh, don't cry, it's okay" tom hushed, petting tords hair. After a while, Tord's cries turned into soft sniffles and he relaxed, sucking his thumb. 

"I think we can all agree tord crying is the actual worst thing in the world." Edd sighed. They all hummed in agreement as matt handed tom Tord's clothes. A red hoodie with the words 'caution, I bite' and black leggings. Tord was quickly clothed and moved to the living room. 

"Now, what to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not eddtom, its just a nice bromance

Tom yawned, staring at the ceiling. Yesterday had been a good day. Tord ate ice cream, freaked out over grass and continued to be the cutest baby to ever exist. Tom felt the happiest he'd felt in a long time. Taking care of a baby wasn't easy, but he'd get the hang of it soon enough. Plus, he was getting close to tord for once.

Looking over to his bedside clock, he saw it was 6 am. Huh, he was up earlier than usual. He sat up and stretched, preparing himself for the day. "Tom!" edd suddenly burst in, scaring him half to death. 

"Edd, ever heard of knocking?" Tom snapped, right about ready to throw his pillow at his head. That was until he saw the baby in his arms. Edd smiled sheepishly, shuffling towards Tom's bed. Tord was still crying, but the moment his eyes landed on tom, he immediately began reaching out for him.

"He wanted you," Edd shrugged. Tom huffed, taking the baby from Edd's arms.

"Ta, tam!" He whined, gripping onto Tom's shirt with a death grip. Tom would never understand how seeing tord like this would have such an effect on him.

"Hey there, what's all this for?" He hummed, brushing away his tears. 

"Tam tam!" 

"I'm here tordy, right here." He said, soothing the crying baby. It didn't take very long, as just being held by tom seemed to calm him. 

"Favoritism at its finest!" Edd grumbled, turning to leave. Tom grabbed his wrist and pulled him down next to him. He squealed, his cheeks flushing lightly. Edd smirked, trying to right himself. "Fancy seeing you here."

"You're in my bed at 6 in the morning with a baby, sure." Tom rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. 

"Well when you put it like that." Edd blushed, looking off to a dark corner in the already dark room.

"Oh hush." Tom shook his head, moving his gaze from his roommate to tord. He yawned cutely and snuggled into his chest. "Huh, guess you just wanted to sleep with me huh?"

"We're like a big family." Edd mumbled, resting his head against Tom's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not a pillow you know." He grumbled, but made no effort to push the sleepy brunette off.

"Hey, if tord wants to sleep in here so do I, I've been up for a while." He yawned, wrapping his arms around him. Tom sighed, feeling himself becoming tired as well. 

"Yeah, yeah, can I at least lay down?" He yawned, sliding down into bed. Edd laid down next to him, already half asleep. 

"We're good dads." 

"Yeah" Tom stared at tord, who was now sleeping peacefully on his chest. "We're great dads." 

_______

Matt poked his head in, smiling at his sleeping roommates. He slipped out of the room and into tord's, which had been turned into a temp nursery. Moving a painting out of the way, Matt pulled the hidden leaver and watched as the wall moved back, reveliving the hidden lab.

He grabbed the phone that sat on the desk and easily unlocked it. He could see no new messages as he opened the group chat.

~~~

Red: Any luck on finding a fix?

Pink: Nope

Sunflower: We're working on it, but we might need him to actually make any progress.

Red: and you promised not to hurt him?

Sunflower: We're not monsters.

Red: I believe that

Sunflower: good. You have about 2 weeks left with him.

Pink: enjoy it while it last I guess

Red: I will. Talk to tomorrow,

Sunflower: alright, Goodbye

Pink: see ya


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just platonic vibes here

Edd yawned, cuddling closer to the warmth. A smile graced his face as the warmth pulled him closer... wait a fucking second. Opening his eyes, Edd found himself curled up against Tom's chest, the lather still half-asleep. He blinked, trying to process what the fuck happening to have landed him in the warm embrace of Tom?

Tom yawned, prying his eyes open. He grumbled something in his sleepy voice, pressing his face into Edd mop of messy hair and yawning, which made Edd yawn. "You know edd, some would consider this gay," Tom said after a moment, even though wasn't making any effort to get up either.

"Not if we say no homo. It's called a bromance." Edd said calmly, shutting his eyes to maybe try and go back to sleep. Tom shook his head, continuing to lay in the weirdly calming atmosphere they created. Well, that was until Tom suddenly sprang up. "Dude, what the hell-"

"Where is tord?" Tom said in a worried tone, shifting around In the bed to try and find the baby that wasn't there. That sentence was enough to wake Edd up, and he sat up to help Tom in his search. "Oh no, what if he fell behind the bed? Oh tordy, where'd you go?" Tom whined, tumbling off the bed in his haste to find their new baby roommate.

Edd stood, noticing the slightly ajar bedroom door. "Tord can crawl now, right?" Edd asked, moving his gaze to his panicking roommate. Tom jumped up, turning to the door, back to Edd as they silently agreed to search the house. 

They started with Tord's room, empty. Edd and Matt's room were also empty. Luckily, entering the kitchen they found Matt making Tord a bottle while Tord's happy giggles floated from the living room. Matt turned, smiling brightly. "Good morning, Edd, good morning, Tom." 

"Morning Matt." Edd sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. Man, that was scary. Tom went off to the living room, probably wanting to see Tord to calm his nerves. Well, if tord was going to eat breakfast they probably should too. 

"What should we eat on this fine morning?" Edd hummed, opening the fridge and rummaging around. He finally settled on eggs, bacon, and waffles. Tom walked in with Tord on his hip, considerably calmer. Tord was nibbling on Toms tee-shirt, babbling incoherently. He sure was a talkative baby. 

Sitting on the counter, Tom cradled Tord and grabbed the bottle from Matt, and calmly fed Tord. This was a weirdly domestic moment in the normally chaotic household. Edd smiled to himself, cooking while sneaking glances at Tom and Tord. He hasn't seen Tom this happy since jr.high. 

"Tom, you're a pretty good parent." He said, plating the food and setting them down on the dining room table. Tom blushed, hugging Tord closer and hiding his face in his fluffy hair. Matt and Edd giggled at him, sitting down and eating their breakfast. Man, Edd didn't mind living a life like this. 

__________

Tom was sprawled out on his bedroom floor as Tord puttered around the room, babbling as he found new things for his curious mind to take in. Tom watched from afar, only stepping in when Tord tried to put anything small into his mouth. Tord had a look of wonder on his tiny face, which was truly adorable. 

Tord's chubby hands brushed against Susan's strings, creating a lovely sound. He cooed, reaching out to strum the chords again. The sound wasn't as pretty, but tords seemed mesmerized all the same. Tom sat up and crawled over. "You like Susan?" 

He pulled the bass into his lap, strumming the bass and smiling at this melody. Tords silver eyes widen in amazement, pressing his cheek against Tom's thigh. Tom played a random song without thinking too much about it. Tord closed his eyes, smiling as he listened to the wonderful melody.

Tom finished, setting the bass down next to him as he remembered what the song was. A familiar song his mother would play for him when he was young. He shook his head, returning his focus to the small Norwegian who went back to crawling around his room. If he was going to keep up this habit of exploring every square inch of his bedroom, Tom would seriously need to consider baby proofing the place.

Tord squealed as he stared up at the bed. He grabbed onto the sheet to try and pull himself up, and he actually managed to get to his feet, before falling back on his butt. He pouted, tears of frustration filling his eyes. "Ap, ahhp!" He pushed himself to his knees, gripping onto the bedsheets tightly and pulling himself to his feet. He was standing! Tom moved closer, wanting Tord to get this on his own, but still prepared to catch him. 

"Look at you, standing all by yourself." Tom smiled, leaning against the bed and watching the boy attempt to pull himself up. He turned to Tom, reaching out with one hand. Chuckling, Tom stood and scooped Tord up into his arms, feeling himself grin as Tord squealed in excitement, clutching his hoodie and burying his face in Tom's shoulder. Sitting down on his bed, he grabbed his favorite stuffed animal, Tomme bear, and held it up to Tord. "This is Tomme bear. Can you say Tomme bear?"

"T-tam- Tamme ber!" He cooed, grabbing the bear with wide eyes. He gave a toothless grin as he bopped the stuffed animal, Happy giggles tugging at his heartstrings. 

"Yeah, that's Tomme bear." Was it selfish to hope they never found a cure to this? Tom could see himself raising tord, It couldn't be that hard, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags warned you

Sitting in a cozy cafe were three men. It was late morning, and they each had a drink as they discussed possible outcomes of the strange situation they found themselves in. 

"This is so weird," The ginger named Matt said, rubbing his tired blue eyes. "How do you plan to fix him?" 

"It's not important, what's important is that we'll be able to fix him." Said the one with odd fringes and a yellow hoodie said. Matt pursed his lips, choosing to take a sip from his cup of tea. Why was he the one who had to do this?

"Am I really doing the right thing?" He asked quietly.

"It may not seem like it, but yes. It's better for him, we have the money and resources to spare." The yellow-clad man sighed, his partner nodding along.

"It's safer too. You know what tom is, and if he gets too angry, he might hurt him." The man with thick eyebrows and a pink hoodie said, his spoon clinking against the sides of his coffee mug. Matt paused as he thought of the bloody outcome.

"How am I even gonna do this! I haven't talked to them about it, and I have a feeling they aren't going to let me" Matt said, biting his nails nervously. He should really stop that.

"I… wouldn't want to suggest this, but I think it's best if you don't tell them. Just… bring him to us, and when they ask, just say he's with someone safe." The first said slowly. Matt nodded, the thought of sneaking around his roommates leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"They're so attached, I can't imagine they'll take the news well." 

"All the more reason for us to take him." 

"Thank you…" Matt sighed, finishing off his tea. "I… don't think I ever got your names." 

"Oh, I'm Patryck and this is Paul." He said, gesturing to his partner. Matt nodded, making a mental note of that. Pulling out his phone, he saw he had several text messages from Edd. He really lost track of time. 

"Well, I best be on my way," Matt said, standing up and brushing himself off. 

"Remember, you have about a week left," Patryck said as Matt left the establishment and walked towards the trolley.

Edd: matt? Where'd you go?

It's been an hour, you didn't get lost again, did you?

Are you okay?

Matt?

Matt: hey edd, had my phone on silence. So sorry

Edd: dear god, you nearly scared me half to death! What happened

Matt paused, stepping onto the trolley and taking a seat while thinking his answer over. He couldn't tell Edd about Paul and Patrick.

Matt: oh, just went for a walk then got distracted by a new cafe. We should take Tord there sometime.

Edd: :) are you gonna be home soon? Tom wants to watch IZPFH

Matt: don't start without me!

With a sigh, the Brit shut his phone off and put it back into his pocket. He watched the world pass by as he thought carefully over everything. This was a lot, and Matt's once fairly simple life was becoming more complicated than he could handle. Finally, he arrived at his stop and hopped off, making the short walk to his house. 

Edd and Tom were sprawled out on the couch, leaving Matt to sit in the armchair. "You back! We can start!" Tom said dramatically, rolling off the couch and crawling over to put the disk in. Matt snorted at his roommate's crazy antics. 

"Where's Tord?" 

"Napping. I didn't realize how much babies needed to sleep." Edd said, reaching out to grab his cola from the coffee table. Tom got back on the couch as the movie started, and the three of them fell into silence.

"Hey, matt?" 

"Yea tom?" Matt looked to his eyeless friend curiously.

"Have you thought about what we'll do if we never find a way to cure Tord?" Matt paused, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything impulsive. 

"Nope! Have you?" 

"Yeah. I… I want to keep him. It's kinda selfish but I really do!" Tom said, tugging on his hoodie sleeves. Matt could only stare. Was he serious? 

"Really? Do you think we'd be able to do that long term?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"We're doing pretty great as is, I think we'll be well off." 

"T-that doesn't mean we'll stop looking for a cure though!" Edd quickly added, to which visible deflated. Tom didn't want to find a cure, that much Matt knew.

"Whatever you guys say!" Matt chirped, looking back to the screen while thinking the complete opposite. His life was becoming so complicated, and at this point, it felt like no matter what he did, someone would feel upset.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server where you can find early access to chapters, find other great wattpad exclusives, and get to chat with me outside of ao3  
> https://discord.gg/P5raqyU


End file.
